


Professional Who

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: “I can fix that.” “I’m calling a professional.”  “I’m a professional.” “A more professional professional.”





	Professional Who

John was not sure how it happened but he somehow broke all the lights in the apartment. Harold was not happy with him, which made John feel even worse with himself.  

 

“I can fix that.” John said has Harold was looking at the lights probably running the numbers in his head about how much it will cost to fix all the lights in his brilliant head.

 

“I’m calling a professional, Mr. Reese.”  Harold said making John flinched, if he was back to be called Mr. Reese, he really must have done it.

 

“I’m a professional, Harold.” Try to make it better. 

 

“A more Professional Professional, John.” Harold said getting his phone out and calling. Has John sighed; he really was sorry about breaking all the lights. 

 

“I am sorry.” John said has he sat down on their couch. Bear sat down on the couch with him, resting his head on John’s lap.

 

“Not you too, Bear.” Harold said has he looked at both John and Bear giving him sad puppy dog eyes.  “Find you are forgiven, John.” Harold said kissing away the sad look.  “Next time just wait for me, John. I can fix technology, but I cannot fix you if you get hurt. I hate when you get hurt John.” 

 

“I love you, Harold.” 

 

“I love you also John.”  


End file.
